


What Are Friends For?

by Mswriter07



Series: Mox and Lance [4]
Category: Varsity Blues (1999)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, friends interrupting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time and place for friends just not when your about to get lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything except the plot.

Mox drove Lance back to his house and found his dad, Joe Harbor, waiting for them on the porch. He got out of the car just in time to help Lance who stumbled and landed against the side of the car. “Dammit.” Lance said.

Mox pulled his crutches out of the back seat and handed them to Lance. He rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder and said, “Careful. Take your time okay.”

“Yeah.” Lance said as he started across the driveway to the stairs. 

Mox stayed next to him as he figured out how to work the steps to his advantage and once on the porch Joe said, “You can go on home now Mox. Lance will be just fine without ya.”

“But...” Mox started.

Lance interrupted and said, “Dad he’s staying.” Then he looked at Mox and said, “Go get my bags and you can help me catch up on some of the homework.”

Mox knew not to take the order personally but followed it and he found Lance at the bottom of the stairs waiting on him. Mox looked up the stairs and asked, “Do you really want to try the stairs?”

“We’ll have peace and quiet in my room.” Lance said as he glanced through the kitchen at his mother and his dad sitting in the living room watching a game on tv.

“Alright. We’ll take it nice and easy okay?”

“I know Johnny.” Then he worked the first two steps before Mox wrapped an arm around his waist and took the crutches out of Lance’s hands. 

“Hold on Lance.” Mox helped Lance up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he sat him on his bed and went to close the door. Mox sat next to him and said, “You’re determined to do all this hard shit aren’t you?”

“Well I’ve got you by my side so it’s doesn’t seem so hard. We’ll make it through these four games and go on with life.” Then he reached for his school bag and pulled out his Brown University application packet. “This is filled out and ready to go. Recommendation letters need to be picked up from Ms. Davis though since I couldn’t get those.”

“Alright. I’ll do that tomorrow and get it in the mail for ya.”

Mox put the packet in his bag and he asked, "What homework do you want to start?"

"I'd say English or history but that isn't what I want to do." Lance breathed wrapping his arm around Mox.

"Me too but lets get you caught up so we can do other things later."

"Definitely looking forward to it." Lance said as he kissed Mox's neck.

Mox slid out of Lance's embrace and pulled the chair from his desk over. "Gotta work man." Mox said as Lance pouted.

A minute later Lance's door was pushed open and his mother looked in to see the two boys eyeing each other. "The team will be here shortly. They wanted to wait til you got out of the hospital to visit."

Lance looked at his mom and said, "Okay. We'll be here." His mom left them alone and Lance laughed, "No work tonight."

Mox asked, "What do you want to do?"

"You know what I want but the guys are coming over."

"Lay back and get comfortable."

Lance laid back on his bed and he asked, "This good?"

"That works." Mox grinned as he laid next to Lance. Mox pulled Lance's hat off and threw it across the room before Lance could protest, Mox had a hand tangled in his curls and his mouth pressing against his lips seeking entrance. The two kissed and Mox moved so he had his thigh between Lance’s legs. Lance let Mox lead only because he had his leg in a brace and couldn’t bend it but he was happy with the way things were progressing. Lance slid his hands under Mox’s shirt and he slid it up his back. 

Mox reacted and pulled his shirt over his head threw it on the floor. He helped Lance up and got his shirts off too before he went back to kissing him, tangling his fingers in his curls. Mox accidentally leaned against Lance’s bad leg and Lance pulled away, “Shit that hurt.” Lance hissed.

Mox stroked his neck and said, “I am so sorry Lance.”

Lance quirked a smile and said, “It’s okay. I forgot too. Now where were we?”

“I think I was about to try something I never thought I wanted to do until you came along.” Johnny replied shyly.

Lance laughed and asked, “Now what would that be Johnny?” 

Mox, instead of responding verbally, kissed Lance again but moved down his chest until Lance had to lean back on his elbows to get the full effect. He had had a few blow jobs but seeing his best friend turned lover making his way slowly down was a really big turn on for Lance. He moaned quietly when Johnny nipped at his stomach as his fingers worked to open his pants again. Johnny had just wrapped his lips around the head of Lance’s dick and Lance had let out a growl when all hell broke loose when the door opened.

Mox wanted to kill the team but instead both he and Lance groaned. Neither moved partly because Lance couldn’t on account of his leg and Mox wanted to try and preserve some of Lance’s modesty as he closed his pants back up. Tweeter pushed Billy Bob and Wendell into the room before shutting the door. He noticed Lance laying across his bed, still hard and running his hands over his face and through his hair. Mox, on the other hand, was doing his best to not look at any of them as he got his coloring and breathing back under control. Tweeter also noticed that after a couple of minutes of not moving Lance raised his hand to Mox’s back and rubbed it gently, letting Mox know he was okay. Mox looked down at Lance and saw Lance smile and reach for his hand.

“So Tweeter sees that our star players are playing with each other. True or false?”

“I think that’d be a true one.” Billy Bob replied breaking his silence as he looked at his childhood friends trying to grasp that they had, in fact, changed their relationship.

“That would be correct Billy Bob. Good eye. Now the real questions would be, when did this start and two, what happened with Jules?” Tweeter continued as he paced in front of the still flushed couple.

“I don’t think they want to talk right now.” Wendell said humour in his voice, as he straddled the desk chair and seeing Lance and Mox sigh.

Lance pushed himself up next to Mox and said as he glanced at his friends, “To answer your questions, I think we both have been wanting more for a while now. Just couldn’t with everything going on and Jules knows already so don’t rub any of this in her face.” Lance said not wanting to see Jules hurt anymore than what they already caused. 

“We won’t.” Tweeter said holding his hands up. 

“Do your parents know anything?” Billy Bob asked.

“Not yet.” Mox said nervously breaking his silence.

Wendell whistled and said, “You two sure are something. Never would’ve guessed except we walked in on you...”

“About that. Fucking knock next time.” Lance said as he eased himself back onto his bed. Mox helped arrange a couple of pillows and Lance asked, “Can you get my meds? All the hospital stuff seems to be wearing off now.”

“Tweeter wants to know what’s worse - the pain, or being interrupted?” He said with his usual shit eating grin. He’d promised not to tease Jules - he’d made no promise towards Mox and Lance.

Mox went through Lance’s overnight bag and pulled out three bottles and gave them to Lance as Lance glared at Tweeter. “You tell me.” Lance fired back as he dumped a pill from each bottle into his hand. Mox had a bottled water ready and handed it to Lance so he could take his meds.

“Oohh touchy.” Wendell smirked.

“And the two playing house already.” Tweeter grinned.

“Fuck off you guys. I’m getting tired so I’ll see you around.” Lance said.

“When are you allowed out of the house?” Billy Bob asked looking at Lance. He didn’t care what Lance did with Mox, he looked to the two almost like big brothers.

“In a few days I think but cabin fever might set in early.” Lance said as looked around his room at his friends except Mox - he couldn’t quite meet Mox’s eyes and still keep that innocent sounding.

“So if we keep nurse Moxon away then you’ll come out early.”

“Who said anything about me being his nurse?” Mox groaned.

“Well you seem pretty handy with all of his wants and needs so maybe if he doesn’t have those he’ll call us early.” Tweeter teased.

Mox and Lance both laughed and Lance said, “Get outta here. I’ll call ya in a few days.”

Everyone left saying their well wishes and Mox went to step away from the bed but Lance caught his fingers. “We’re not done yet.”

“You’re sure about that?” Mox said.

“Need someone to help me finish getting ready for bed and you need your shirt back on.” Lance pointed out the obvious but Mox knew what he was wanting.

“Okay. Let me shut the door.”

“Never heard a better phrase.” Lance replied as he unzipped his pants.


End file.
